


Never Even Here

by Strawberrywaltz



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drugged Character, F/M, Heckyl has a heart, Heckyl to the rescue, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, This isn't as dark as it sounds, boys night out, nothing graphic happens, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywaltz/pseuds/Strawberrywaltz
Summary: When Heckyl stumbles across his enemy in trouble he makes a surprising choice.





	Never Even Here

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: In this story a character is unknowingly drugged and put in a situation that might be triggery. Please don't read if such situations might offend or harm you in any sort of way.
> 
> This story happened by accident...idk where it came from. Its likely a one shot...but it could go somewhere...but I'm working on Caves...but there is potential...but life! 
> 
> Ugh. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

For once it wasn’t Chase’s idea to go out and do something incredibly childish and stupid. Tyler had been the one to suggest using their fake ids to get into a bar locally known for being underage-friendly. Chase figured Tyler’s sudden desire for late-teenage rebellion was due to the fake that Chase had just gone through a pretty nasty breakup with Kaylee. 

“You need to get out and experience the world again.” Tyler said as he waited for Chase to get ready and Riley to arrive. 

“Are you sure you aren’t just projecting?” Chase asked as he emerged from his apartment’s bathroom. Although he was nineteen he was still under the age limit to drink in the states. In New Zealand age really didn’t matter that much when it came to drinking. 

Chase didn’t really care to drink, at least not alcohol. The stuff wasn’t exactly to his liking. He’d rather drink black coffee over a beer. 

“Projecting what?” Tyler asked with an easy smile. 

“You and Shelby had that fight yesterday.” Chase pointed out. “I don’t think she really meant what she said, mate.” 

“First of all,” Tyler frowned a little. “Shelby was pretty convincing – I think it’s really over this time. Not that it ever really started to begin with. Secondly, it’s all the more reason that we need a guy’s night out. Let’s do something fun and stupid.”

“Well, I’m all for that.” Chase said with a lopsided grin. “Just as long as you agree this isn’t just about my broken heart.” He winked. 

“My heart isn’t broken.” Tyler said with a little huff. “I’m mildly annoyed that the girl I like has anger issues and tends to take them out on me.” 

“Well said.” Chase laughed. “I guess I can admit that I am a little bummed that Kaylee gave me that ultimatum.” 

“It was downright unfair, dude.” Tyler nodded. “I can’t believe she asked you to stop being a power ranger.” 

Chase shrugged. “I get it, her grand-pop was a cop and died in the line of duty. When I got hurt two weeks ago it really bothered her.” 

“Still.” Tyler shook his head. “You could do better.” 

“Maybe.” Chase agreed although his heart tugged a little the more they talked about Kaylee. He missed her. She had inadvertently found out that he was the black power ranger, but her knowing had drawn them closer – before it broke them rather viciously apart. 

A knock at the door distracted Tyler from any additional pep talks. Riley stood just outside the door with a goofy smile on his face. “Are we really doing this?” He asked like a kid who was staying out past curfew for the first time. 

Oh rule abiding Riley – it was fun to see the wild side of the green ranger. 

“Yep.” Tyler grinned and handed out their fake ids. “Let’s head out. I suppose we should do a quick game of rock, paper, scissors to figure out who’s going to be out designated driver.” 

“No need.” Chase grinned. “I’ve been wanting to drive your jeep for a while now.” 

“Are you sure?” Riley asked, losing a little bit of shine behind his smile. 

“Absolutely!” Chase bumped Riley’s shoulder as they left Chase’s apartment and headed down to the parking lot. “I actually don’t like to drink, but I love to drive – and dance.” He winked. 

“Well, okay.” Riley shrugged and picked up his step a little. “If you’re sure.” 

“Of course he is.” Tyler laughed. “The New Zealand wonder doesn’t need liquid courage to talk to strangers.” 

Chase laughed at loud when Riley scrunched up his face. 

They piled into the jeep and off they went, heading to Club Amnesia located on the other side of amber beach. The trio made it through the bouncer line without any trouble. The ids were created by Kendall’s computers, not that she was aware of what the boys were up to. 

Although, then again, she probably knew – Kendall knew everything. It was actually a little scary how much she knew. 

The club was already filled with people who were already drunk or well on their way to drunk. 

The music was too loud and the lights were too dim, but Riley and Tyler were excited so Chase played off of their energy. They made their way over to the bar and Riley and Tyler ordered their alcohol beverages of choice while Chase ordered a glass of water. 

The male bartender gave Chase a small grin before handing over the water and winked. Chase gave the older man a once over, but his heart wasn’t into flirting. Instead he smiled, saluted the man with the water and headed off with his friends to a table in the corner near the dance floor.

Chase was on his third glass of water as he watched Tyler and Riley dancing with two girls nearby when he started to sway a little more to the music than he probably should be. 

“Hey, you alright?” A voice asked as a hand steadied Chase from behind. 

“Yeah.” Chase slurred, surprising himself at how jumbled he sounded. “Yep.” He followed up his affirmation with a giggle that was very unintentional. 

“How much have you had to drink?” The stranger asked with an arched eyebrow. Chase was having a hard time focusing. 

“No drinks.” Chase hoped he made more sense than he thought he did. “Water. Just water.” 

“That’s some strong water.” The stranger chuckled. He was tall and had a beard that would put most wood cutters to shame. Wait, was wood cutting a profession? Chase honestly wasn’t sure anymore. 

Strong water indeed. 

“Need some air.” Chase muttered as the room started to spin again and the obnoxiously loud music started to echo in a funny, surreal kind of way. The stranger helped Chase out through a side door and the cool air hit Chase like a slap in the face – for about a moment. 

Suddenly he was pushed up against the brick wall of the outside of the bar and a pair of prickly lips were sucking on his neck. 

“Neh – what?” Chase protested and weakly pushed at the stranger. 

“Shh,” the man cooed. “Just relax.” 

“With human’s like this, it’s hard to imagine why your race hasn’t killed itself off.” A new voice sounded, making the man currently assaulting Chase’s neck pull back. Chase was still firmly in the man’s grip, probably the only reason why Chase was still upright. 

Heckyl stood at the mouth of the alleyway in all of his magnificent glory. 

Whoa, wait, Chase frowned, where had that thought come from? 

The water clearly had effected his brain. 

“This isn’t any of your business.” The man currently holding Chase up said. “We’re just having a bit of fun.” 

“He doesn’t seem to be having fun.” Heckyl pointed out and tipped his head to the side, as if he were thinking about what he was going to do about the situation. Clearly Chase didn’t think that Heckyl would actually help him…

“I suggest you let him go and leave this place.” Heckyl said coolly. 

“Oh yeah?” The man snickered. He was physically bigger than Chase and Heckyl put together, but he didn’t know that Heckyl was, well, unique. “And what if I don’t? You gunna do something about it?” 

“Yes.” Heckyl said and held out his hand, igniting a blue ball of fire. 

Chase crumbled down the wall the second the man released him. 

“Hey, man, I was just playing.” The stranger was saying. “You can have him. He’s all yours – the stuff we slipped him, well, he won’t remember a thing, promise.” 

“Run.” Heckyl snapped and the stranger’s footsteps were the only reply Chase heard. At some point his eyes had closed. 

“Nh,” Chase groaned as a hand touched his shoulder. Logically Chase knew that if Heckyl wanted him to suffer he would have left him with his would be rapist. Logic had disappeared somewhere in the bar. 

“Please, I’m not going to hurt you.” Heckyl huffed as Chase managed to peel his eyes back open. He wasn’t sure when he had closed them. “At least, not in your pitiful state.” 

“Water – something, slipped. Ugh.” Chase tried and failed to explain. “Thanks.” He decided to get out before his tongue became completely useless. 

“You won’t remember it.” Heckyl said and looked almost sad. “It’ll be like I was never even here.” 

“Why?” Chase managed. “Why help?” 

“Maybe I’ll take your energem.” Heckyl said and reached out and fingered the strap around Chase’s neck. “Or maybe I was momentarily tired of pretending to be something I’m not. Either way, like I said, you won’t remember.” 

“Heckyl.” Chase tried to say as his eyes slid shut and he tipped over and crashed fully onto the ground.


End file.
